soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Chad Fitzgerald
Chad Fitzgerald is one of the characters in the Were-Creatures series. While only being mentioned in Were-Creatures, he makes his first official appearance in the series in Were-Creatures OMEGA. He is a were-boar and is the head gym teacher at Auragate Academy. As of Were-Creatures GAMMA, he has a total of five Awakened Form Spirits; the Tin Man Nick Chopper, the god of wine Dionysus, the thunder deity Takemikazuchi, Morholt of the Knights of the Round Table and the golem demon Onyx. Appearance Chad is a male were-boar, meaning he has the appearance of an anthropomorphic boar. He's one of the more older playable characters, being in his late fourties. His fur color is completely brown, his eye color is gray and he has a mostly muscular physique with the exception of a big, round belly. He has a pair of white boar tusks on the either side of his mouth. His hair is short and slightly spiky and has become white due to aging. His eyebrows are big and slightly bushy and are also white like his hair due to aging. For his clothes, he wears a bicep length green sweat jacket with a single white line on both sleeves. The jacket has white strings near the collar and it lacks a hood. The jacket is also unzipped, revealing a white tank top underneath. He wears a pair of green sweat pants with two white lines on both outer sides and two white strings that are tied up into a knot. On his feet, he wears a pair of gray sneakers with white soles and white socks. On his face, he wears a pair of gray framed glasses. For his sleepwear, he wears a pair of white boxer shorts with light pink hearts and a pair of white socks on his feet. At the beach, he wears a pair of blue swim trunks with white circles as it reaches the bottom of the trunks, eventually fading into white. The swim trunks has white strings that're tied into a knot. During the Summer Festival, he wears a cyan yukata with a koi fish design and a dark blue obi around his waist. He also wears a pair of socks and geta on his feet. He doesn't wear his glasses in his swimwear, sleepwear and Summer Festival outfits. Personality As one of the more older Hosts, Chad is mainly seen as the father figure of the group. He has a normally calm and collected personality to him and he does his best to show his support towards the choices of the group. He likes to act as the voice of reason in the group and he can be quite strict whenever the situation calls for it. Despite his gruff yet fatherly exterior, however, Chad shows to be quite insecure of particularly his round belly, which he tries to get rid of by working out regularly. Regardless, he still always manages to maintain his weight, mostly due to him being a bit of a foodie, especially when it comes to burgers. He gets rather flustered easily whenever someone points out his belly, to the point where he detests the idea of being called "fat", preferring to be referred to by other less direct terms such as "husky" and "stocky". Underneath all of this, however, Chad has a lingering feeling of depression deep inside of him which was caused by his divorce from his wife, Barbara. He constantly questions what went wrong with their relationship and despite it being years after they split up, Chad shows that he has issues moving on from the life changing event. History Early Life Chad was originally a resident of California and was raised in Venice, Los Angeles by a were-boar father and a human mother, being born as a natural were-boar himself. Though not much is known about Chad's childhood, as he had a fairly normal life during that time, it's know that during most of middle school and a part of his first year of high school, Chad was normally bullied by a few of his peers for his weight and chubby physique, due to him growing up becoming a foodie, which in turn had caused him to create his current resentment towards his big belly and being called "fat". Were-Creatures Though he didn't make a physical appearance in the original Were-Creatures, Chad was briefly mentioned by Andrew during a conversation he had with Arthur regarding how he was one of the people that supported Andrew into following his dream of becoming a wrestler like his father, Makoto. Were-Creatures 2 Relationships Andrew Wolfe It's shown that Chad and Andrew have a strong bond with one another, as when the latter reached high school while attending Auragate Academy, Chad was Andrew's teacher in his gym classes. Andrew considered Chad to be his personal favorite teacher when he was still in school and the were-boar was one of the first few people Andrew told about his dream of becoming a professional wrestler to. Chad appears to find Andrew's habit of referring to him by his last name amusing, though he does insist to the werewolf that he has every right to call him by his first name, especially since he graduated from Auragate Academy a few years prior. It's also shown that their relationship is so close, Chad proves to be rather trustful and comfortable talking to Andrew about more personal matters in his life, such as his divorce from his wife, Barbara, and even the sense of depression he's still dealing with years after. Barbara Fitzgerald Barbara is Chad's ex-wife who he had divorced at least four years prior to his debut in the series. Quotes *"Yep, it's me, Andrew. Chad Fitzgerald. How's my favorite student been doing lately?" (Introduction) Gallery Trivia *Chad works at Auragate Academy as the head gym teacher and one of the health teachers. *His blood type is AB. *He likes burgers and working out. *He dislikes being called fat and his big belly. *His partner for team attacks is Berry Ichigo. *Originally, Chad was going to be the president of the Auragate Fighting Ring with a "big boss" and greedy personality and spoke with a Brooklyn accent. This idea was later scrapped because the developers felt like his personality would be a bit too similar to Satan and Mammon. **Another concept idea was that Chad was going to be an employee, specifically a personal trainer, at Atlas Fitness Gym and had a fairly good relationship with Andrew. This idea was also scrapped in favor of Chad being the head gym teacher at Auragate Academy in order for him to have a closer bond with Andrew. * He's one of the few Hosts to have a demon as a Spirit. Category:Were-Creatures Category:Were-Creatures Allies Category:Males